Hated Desire
by L. K. Synthesis
Summary: Dark Jak likes her, Light Jak is shy around her, Daxter wants to find out how big her barest are under the heavy Armor, and Jak doesn't know if he should kiss her or kill her. Things are never the same after Jak meets a cleric that is very different
1. From a Woman's Perspective

_All characters are property of their respective owners this story was not written for profit. Beta comments like correcting spelling and Grammar do not belong in the Signed Reviews. If you are going to leave such a comment Please take the time to use E-Mail or Private Message instead._

**From a woman's Perspective**

It was normal to them, not so much to the citizens of Heaven city. To them seeing the man in lunar robes standing on the tallest building firing off into the ocean was a ritual they could not understand. Some say it was the esprit of Mar scarring off the more dangerous MetalHeads in the wilderness; others an elderly senile man who has been blessed with good aging in his later years. It never occurred to them that the feline features were not form an normal man.

The truth was this was neither Mar nor was it an ill old man; he was the Lunar deity of the elves that once helped the Precursers and there was still one clan left. One clan of clerics one clan that was still loyal. So the silver ribbon on the arrow found the next disciple but no one there understood the gold ribbon that came with it.

A few weeks later the small girl that owned the window the arrow was found outside was running top speed to her chosen destination when she came across a halfbreed "AHH" she screamed hitting the ground below her with a disgruntled huff.

"Ookawa! I'm so sorry!" the boy exclaimed. He had rich violet/Rose colored skin blond hair and features distinct to that of an aquatic kin. His clothing consisted of silken garments adorned with various aquatic gems and shells.

"eak, Its OK Tan'ken, I wasn't looking where I was going either sorry I cant stay and talk more I'm gonna be late." the dark haired elf girl stood and ran as fast as her legs could carry her. The sea creator watched as the Red rooted Maroon hair flowed behind the girl as she went about her training. It wasn't long ago that the Lunar lords arrow had chosen her for the next cleric.

They lived in a small town called NaiKaiyou and tradition said who ever found the arrow outside their child's window would be blessed with good health for their young child was dentin to be a great healer, but the golden ribbon was the sign of an immortal warrior. Tan'Ken had to worry for his friend and what the future held for her. For as uncertain as his fate was hers was bound to be down a path of danger.

'Entry one

The rain has always calmed me, but now I can see that this rain will only make my fears come alive. There is little that can frighten me, thou I am inexperienced I have my ways. Someone once said that the rain is the tears of heaven; others say it's just a cycle of water purification that nature uses to water the plants and trees. Whatever the case it was wet, and cold. I barley remember the events mostly because I myself didn't believe them.

When I saw him for the first time I ran, thou I could not understand with how he seemed to sneak up behind me. But no matter where I ran he was there behind me, almost as if he thought it was a game, to some extent it probably was. And almost as if he wanted me to hear them, I could hear the thought between him and his host.

"Don't do something stupid" his host would say, "or I'll sick light on you." He threatened to keep whatever was before me locked away.

The beast would agree as well saying to his host "I'm curious, I haven't seen the likes of her before." Almost as if he was intrigued by me, than he almost seemed to take a fondness to me, it was an hour of me trying to escape that he finally decided he didn't want to play anymore and left.

I can say that I will never forget the encounter, that day will remain on my mind for the rest of my life. Why was a demon so intent on flowing yet not striking? Why did I run when I am sworn to fight? Why was my heart racing and not out of fear? I know I'm blushing but his voice was so charming like the calm waters that come a few hours after the tide recedes. His demon was sinfully beautiful in his own way, and yet I still ask myself more questions.

What was wrong with me? How can I find a demon attractive? What will happen? Did the demon know? Was he aware that I was intrigued by him? Was he aware that I was not running out of fright? I can't sleep with these questions so I have decided to do something I haven't done before. I decided that I will speak out his host thou I will do it discreetly covering my tracks as to not be discovered. It would not do well for the demon to know about my further curiosity for if he was like other demons than it was only a matter of time before he either lost interest or wanted me for his own. I had to find out exactly what he was, for I had no doubt in my mind that something was missing.

There was some part of the puzzle that I didn't get some part that I may not understand unless his host tells me himself. Maybe I wanted to hear his voice, maybe I wanted to listen to him all day. Dam it now I'm acting like a love sick girl, this isn't like me I never took interest in anyone or anything male or otherwise.

A shower, that's what I need right now, a nice warm shower. Something to calm my nerves, For my first day in Haven city it has certainly been a handful.

Signed, The River'

"I must be more naive than I thought, or the fates are indeed starting to foretell another great change in our world." She looked up and away from her thoughts towards the falling water; there was much to do besides think.

She remembered what happened earlier on in the day she remembered receiving a latter saying that the dead will rise again and only a desert prince could stop the havoc that will erupt. This meant that Damas once king of Spargus had to be revived. She made her way to the shrine of Mar the place where Damas' body was left in the shrine out of respect and yet this was the part of running around in crypts she hated.

When she reached the old alter where the man was set down it took nothing more than a mere incantation… "Sana spiritus Water" she wispered and a bright light entered him.

The color returned with renewed vigor and the figure took a shaken breath his eye opening to see unfamiliar surroundings "Where am I, who are you?"

"I am Ookawa, of the city called NaiKaiyou, and your time is not now. You are in the Tomb of Mar, but you must return to the wastelands." That was all that was said in that instant, it didn't take long for Damas to get the idea and move onward out of the tomb. She didn't rather look forward to the coming events she dreaded them. Before anything else can happen she had to free the sea elves, there was no telling how long the 'good baron' had them trapped behind the gates at the pumping station.


	2. Ookawa The River Cleric

**Ookawa the River Cleric**

'Entry Two

The five elements are earth, fire, water, wind, and spirit. Regarded wither or not you are of dark or light is a different matter entirely. The city has improved vastly since the Combat races were over and its true king declared the winner. That alone is impressive, and yet he seems to astound me thou I barley know him.

I have often glimpsed him, the host to my beloved demon. Yet here I go being the love sick girl again without knowing anything more than who he is. Is he single, does he know me, does he want to know me? All are questions like poison to my brittle mind where do I go what do I do next? Why so many always so many questions.

My training has thought me to sort the things out before hand before the time comes. Before I get overburdened a Task has been given to me, a task I am most displeased with. To think someone as deadly as Tan'Ken's old master would be coming to the light is truly frightening.

Signed, The River'

She knew her thoughts were merely like a notation thou she also knew about her secret black book. Her black book was a magic journal, her every thought when directed towards the book became part of the lettering. It was a gift from a friend who asked only one thing in return. That she help him, for since she could remember it was taboo for a god to tamper in the mortal plane directly.

She was no worshiper of the knowledgeable one, but she didn't want to fall in ill favors with the mere creator either. After all, all the eleven gods were on good terms and even accepted the fact that the Precursors became like them. It was almost as if it was all foretold the precursor monks, the river clerics, and even the ancient orders all spoke of the alliance between elf and precursor.

She could vaguely remember when she was little how her mother told her epic tales of the battles that Corellon fought alongside a precursor ally. Weather or not they were as written were as yet o be discovered. Thou she was well aware of one thing, Mar was a direct descendant of their high god and master Cleric Corellon Larethian. And if this boy was his descendant that it was most certainly no surprise that he would learn to channel Dark eco.

There were few that survived the back mass amidst tows to suffer a horrible death was her father, he prevented her from falling in only to fall in himself. He made it out but later died of eco poisoning. That left only her and her mother in the last place anyone wanted to be, a city where a sinister baron was taking control. Out of desperation her mother made a makeshift raft and sailed off with her close by. She could still remember looking back at the city with sadness.

They arrived in NaiKaiyou, a city that still traded with the silver skinned sea elves. Thou few actually could walk on land, throws that were sea bound were just as breathtaking. In exchange for shelter she promised to partake in the rituals most children went through. The 'Right of Passage' was a ritual where the god Ka would launch one of his arrows with a silver ribbon into the air and a child from that house would be trained as a cleric of Corellon.

The arrows were enchanted to where only a child with arcane blood strong enough would find the silver ribbon hanging outside their window. Ookawa had no complaints to it, her mother was furious thou. The priests reminded her that it was either the baron or them, her mother than concurred. Later Ookawa found out that the arrow was a way Corellon picked his most powerful clerics, and Ka was but a strange forum he took that resembled an upright lion with human features and deep sea blue wings.

Ten years of hard work and dedication proved to be a improvement, not only did she later find out that she herself was a Chaneler, but she now was a prestige new age cleric. The ability to resurrect the undead at a higher success rate, and slight delirium on the behalf of tows that were dead for longer than a weak, was something of a grand achievement. Few could boast to pull out the power she could. And resurrecting the sand king was an easy matter since he appeared to have some unfinished business. She would no doubt hear about the events soon.

She was pulled out of her memory by the sight of the city gates. Here it was the unfinished part of the city. Construction crews were looking at her some in aw at her platinum armor embedded with blue moonstones, some at the hair that adorned her head. Thou she rarely would ask she felt a little uneasy about her looks so she walked over to the standing water and looked at her reflection.

Her deep maroon hair with crimson roots was held in a pony tail by the silver clasp. Her skin was a tad bit pale but her eyes still shinned a bright vibrant green. Her breastplate was on properly and proudly showed a design of a large centered quarter moon and curvy luscious mystic designs accented by light powder blue moonstones. Her pale blue dress wasn't showing too much to spite the fact that there were slits up the sides to where you could see well kept silver chain mail covering her legs. And her platinum glaives matched her breastplate shined and were also equipped properly. Her wristguards also matching her barest plate were a bit hastily put on and needed a slight adjustment but that was about it.

She noticed that people here must think her a wasteland or some sort of bazaar sight. They must not have been use to her presence was all; there certainly weren't any clerics around judging by the hideous scars no doubt left behind by a MetalHead. She shock her head at the men and continued down her path.

As she reached the pumping station she noticed the holler of voices and the familiar ring of the language of the water dwelling elves. As she approached she was humored by the sight that greeted her.

"JAK GO TALK TO IT!" there was a woman with red hair tied back in dreadlocks hiding behind a male that looked like he could easily crush her if he weren't laughing.

"Ashelin chill I don't think he is out for blood!" said a smaller male with blond hair and green roots, he looked over in her direction for a moment and she say the demon.

Well there was no running now was there?

"Ookawa thank the gods you're here" exclaimed the sea elf excited to see his old friend. He wasn't very high for his kin obviously still an adolescent youth. His skin was a pale bluish silver and his hair was a deep forest green now. He also had dark's black mysterious eyes.

"Tan'ken… Er, why are you here? You are supposed to be with the dead walkers learning the ways of the necromancers."

"Old burnt bum attacked us!" he said gesturing towards the waters. "The elves here let us back into the lagoon but the constructions crews almost closed up the caverns apparently they think that the Kraken was a threat."

"Can you blame them, tows creators haven't been known for their kindness."

"If I may interrupt…" said Jak, "but I think there is a better place for us to converse this little situation, and Ashelin stop hiding behind Sig I think it's fairly obvious that, Tan'ken will not bite you!" The sea elf snickered at the comment and even Ookawa found it hard not to laugh.


	3. Lady Luck is Also Crule

**lady luck is also cruel**

They were in the middle for the conference room, Ashelin decided that it was probably best that she drill the army's and make sure the men continue their proper patrols. Meanwhile Jack and the others were discussing the recent plain on how to appease the workers. He agreed that it was best to let the sea elves deal with the octopus, saying as there was little blocking off the channel would do besides anger it. After the meeting he managed to get some alone time with Ookawa, much to even her surprise.

"So, care to tell me what you think is going on with this 'old burnt bum'?" Jak asked a gleam in his eye that didn't go unnoticed by Ookawa

"Old Burnt Bum, is the necromancer Drakof Fleming, once of a great noble family of clerics. It surprises me that he wanted to learn the ways of the death walkers. If he attacked Tan'ken, than there must be something happening."

"So in other words you don't know but you know that if we don't do something it will be bad." Jak went back to some unfinished reports and noticed one in particular. "Oh Keria is back."

"Keria? Who's that." Jak almost laughed at the confused expression on Ookawa's face

"A girl I had a major crush on when I was little, uh… we tried the relationship thing it was just too weird."

"Felt like you were kissing your sister."

"You don't have to pick on me for It." he said with a grin. Ookawa couldn't recall when she had this much fun, none the less with a guy. "So…" he continued, "if you aren't busy later… I was wondering…"

"If I would like to go out with you?" she finished for him and giggled when he turned away with a amusing blush on his cheeks.

"Uh… ya something like that." He said regaining some of his composure.

"It would be my pleasure, how about we meet at the beach to look at the stars; we always could build a sand castle if you a bit shy."

Jak growled at the childish comment but almost laughed, this woman was confusing, but she was cute. It might be worth it to deal with her quarks; this was certainly a change he was looking forward too. If what he thought was correct this was going to be another Day star incident all over again. Besides his dark side's interest in her was starting to get on his nerves.

"Touché!" he said rather aggravated that he fell hook line and sinker for that one. "I was actually thinking more along the lines of a nice restraint and a movie."

"Ah the classic modern date, how dull!" he chanced a look at her only to find that she was serious. This was new; she was sending a death stair at him. "We have an old necromancer breathing down our thoughts with the incentive that we can't fight him and in some since he's right. I'm sorry for saying this 'your majesty' but all your army knows how to do is use weapons that will have little to no effect on your current enemy. You may be a one man army, but so is a necromancer, the only real difference is you will wear down faster than him!" she left with a huff as Daxter wondered back in to find a confused Jak.

"Ouch! Sounds like the little flower decided to bail on the date option." This comment earned Dax a glare. "Hay don't give me that! I have good news and bad news."

"Well I certainly have the time!"

"Good news Ookawa can help more than Ashlin is giving her credit for. Bad news is she's right. I got a sneak peek at this 'army' and let me tell you it makes an invasion force look like a pea on a platter for a roast MetalHead." He showed Jak a picture he managed to get of said army, needless to say Daxters comment was an understatement in more ways than one.

"Lady Luck's a bitch!" was all Dax got in response. "Make sure the other see this, I'm going to catch our ally."

Ookawa took a deep breath as soon as she was out of ear shout, what was wrong with her? She just was not flirting with Dama's only child. This was too weird even for her. Last thing she wanted was unwanted attention from Jak. The only defense she could come up with was to inform him of exactly what he was up against. If she was right even with a whole coven of Clerics of higher rank than her there was little to no hope of defeating Drakof. Life had just gotten a lot more difficult for anyone involved with the necromancer Drakof Fleming.

'Entry Three

Lost again, he truly infuriates me this host of the darkness. There is something to him I am as yet unaware of. A child of fate, that was what I got form him, his manners his decorum. Allot has happened to this man yet he stays noble. The blood of a king does run deep in his veins.

As of late I have come to wonder Am I not good enough for him, will I fail in this task I have been given to stop Drakof how will this end what will happen to me. What if Tan'Ken he has asked no part of this and only learned the ways of the Nicromancer because of his fathers influence. Was I truly to be a cleric or was there some other meaning behind the gold ribbon.

I must find the meaning I must seek out the one known as Ka. I must speak to my god, maybe he has the answers I seek. How do I seek him where can I find him and how do I get there. What will I face what answers. More questions than answers like always I ask myself why I ask so many questions and if its healthy to do so.

Signed, The River'


	4. Guiding Light

**Guiding Light**

"Dirige me spiritus spiritus" she said a whisper flowing as the wind itself seems to talk to her in the voices only she could hear. They would wispier to her in a way only she could fathom. Denounced to her a watcher had a side of him that could hear them as well.

East the wind whispered, travel east the great spire, the cave once held to monsters you must open once more, within its bowls hidden by the dead you will find me. You must find me you and the light that lies hidden.

Ookawa looked up form her post towards the fading light of day, tomorrow first thing she had to do was go there, she sighed in defeat running right into Jak. An instant blush crossed her cheeks.

"Why Wait?" he said with a hint of mastiff to his voice, "I can take you through the caves."

a hand raised to her mouth, how did he know looking into his eyes she noticed they weren't their normal color no they were almost white. "another Side?" she asked he just nodded his light half revealing himself to her...

'Entry Four

Beauty

that's what it was pure beauty

the light within this dark prince I don't know how to describe him.

Gorgeous elegant shy angel.

He was so much his aura I almost swooned, My mind continues playing the game of a small girl wondering how it would fell to be in his arms. what I would to wonder is how a woman like me could fall so hard so fast, I'm uncertain.

Scared, Frightened

I want him to know I like him but how, I cant be falling in love, its not that simple but here I am worried that the war would take my prince form me. No, I will not let him, I will not let my Prince be killed. I am cretin now what I must do many of my questions were answered that day.

I know now who I am I am Ookawa, guardian and protector of the balanced child the prince of dark and light. A man who is an angel and a demon in one, this is my fate.

Signed, The River child'

Light Jack held out his hand to her, and thou ti took a moment in time she accepted it and let him pull her to her into his arms. Almost as if time did stop everything slowed as the winged being took to the sky's with his energy plumed wings.

They headed outside the city to where the wind was calling them, the battle was at hand soon the vile being that sought so much harm would be at their feet. They had to be ready to strike if it meant it would save them. Their own lives meant nothing at this point.

Meanwhile at the lake Tan'Ken looked to the sky a grin crossing his face. Wise move Lunar Lord." A blue arrow design placed itself upon his forehead like a gen its tip pointed up two wings flowing his eyebrows. "The Knowledgeable one will be pleased to hear of this..." his green hair turned back to its blond self, and his skin returned to the violet rose hue he had as a child.

The Avatar of the Sea elves god smiled; there were times he liked being mortal this was one of them. Such special girl Ookawa was, her mother was indeed wise for staying. Her doughtier will bring the woman great honor. The cleric wasn't a cleric the necromancer was a god in mortal flesh. Their enemy was a undead fiend who would stop at nothing to rule everything.

But to the dead everything was nothing and he knew this well, she would need more then trust in the boy if she wanted to live. This was her fate thou, it was the fate of the River Child to love the Spirit Child. He couldn't wait till the inevitable came to this small mortal city.

With malice in his intent and the onlookers that saw him transform watching he summoned a great dragon of the sea. The snakelike being burst form the depths of the water with a furious roar.

"Great Leviathan, my dearest pet, Your dinner is the Kraken that sleeps here!" Ashelin watched as the beat hissed at its 'master' before vivaciously descending on a pat of the Ocean. The waters around the summoned dragon turned read as the tentacles form the giant squid burst out in defiance of the dragon feeding on it,

the fight was futile, the dragon summoned by the god quickly reemerged with the body of the dieing beast. Its life gushing out form the gashes left by the serpent as it reared its head back and deflowered its victim. The General let out a Scream and went running to find her king, Jak had to know about this.


End file.
